Blind Master
by Noelle D. Gray
Summary: Toulon's apprentice passes the Puppets down to his grandkids. Blade finds himself in the care of his youngest grandkid Jocelyn Toulon. Only problem is that his new master is blind. The two of them have to overcome barriers and Blade ultimately has to protect his master from the vultures after the secret of the Puppets. M for violence, swearing and if I can figure it out romance.


Chapter One:

(Just a disclaimer, Jocelyn is my first blind character. Ella in my Walking Dead fanfiction came second. This short beginning is a test, if people like it then I'll keep writing but if they don't oh well. So let me know.)

Blade was being tossed to and fro within Robert Toulon's briefcase. This angered him slightly but he was used to be jostled. What really bothered him was the lack of communication as to the reason he was in the briefcase. He missed his old master. Andre treated him like a friend and not as a toy. Blade got a weird sense of joy from watching the once wonder filled boy turn into a gray old man. As if the old man could hear his thoughts there was a particularly harsh jolt. All he could do was hiss in anger.  
>Then was the sound of a doorbell and a woman called that she was coming. Toulon told her it's just grandpa and to take her time. A few moments later the door opened and he heard the old man exclaimed of joy "You look lovely, you've grown since the last time I saw you". The woman invited him in and asked what he'd like to drink. He told her some tea would be great. Blade heard her go out of the room.<br>Robert Toulon opened the briefcase and Blade could see what was going on. He was in a very clean house and Robert was looking at him. The spikes in his eyes popped out and he hissed. Robert put a finger to his lips then whispered. "Blade, you have a new master. Her name is Jocelyn she's my granddaughter and I am giving you to her. I want you to please keep her safe. Will you do that?"  
>Before Blade could even wonder why, the woman came into the room. She was tall, well tall compared to him so he guessed five two. She had pale blonde hair which was pulled back with cascading curls over her shoulder. Speaking of pale, her eyes were blue but way lighter than any...then it hit him. She was serving her grandfather tea and hadn't acknowledged the very alive puppet standing less than a few feet away on her coffee table.<br>The spikes in his eyes sunk back. He understood why Robert wanted him to keep an eye on her. She was completely blind. He looked at his master and nodded. A small smile flickered on his lips before he looked up at her.  
>"Jocelyn my dear I'd like to talk to you about something. So please sit," Robert said letting her put the tray on the table then guiding her to take a seat beside him.<br>"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
>"No, sweetheart I'm getting old and I want to make sure you are well taken care of-" he was cut off.<br>"Grandpa I don't need a husband. I don't want one. Men only date me out of pity or they think the charity will get them on good terms with God or some over bull-"  
>"I know darling. I wasn't going to say that. There's something else I had in mind," she furrowed her brow, "do you remember the stories of your great grandfather Andre Toulon?"<br>"Of course, Andre Toulon and his magnificent puppets, they were great adventures to listen to as kids," she replied face bright.  
>Magnificent, aye? It'd been awhile since he'd had a compliment, he was going to take that as one. It made him feel a little cocky. He liked her already. She'd be a good master.<br>"Well dearest, they weren't exactly just stories...Andre Toulon had found the secret to making inanimate objects animate. And his puppets, Blade, Jester, Pinhead, Leech Woman and Tunneler are real," Robert explained as Jocelyn looked very confused.  
>"There's no way," she said.<br>"I'm not playing a joke on you. One of the puppets, Blade, is standing on your coffee table. I want you to have him," he said.  
>"I don't believe you," she said harshly like this was a cruel joke. Blade hissed and this startled her. For a moment he had forgotten that she couldn't see him. The hiss was uncalled for and he felt somewhat guilty. Robert took Blade and put him on his leg in front of Jocelyn.<br>"He's right here on my leg. He knows that you're his new master so he won't hurt you," Robert explained.  
>She looked in his direction and smiled. "May I touch you? I want to see if you're real," she asked. As if still afraid that he was and didn't want to offend the dangerous puppet.<br>He nodded, "he nodded yes," Robert said  
>She gingerly traced his face. His sharp cheeks, small nose, carefully by his eyes, his jaw. All the while she smiled with vacant eyes. He wondered what had made her blind. Her fingertips glided over his lips slowly. He was glad he wasn't a human man at that moment, something like that would've melted him like butter.<br>"Very gaunt, and handsome," she said biting a lip nervously. Feeling his clothes and white hair. All these compliments were going to make him smug. "He'll fit in most overhead storage bins." She giggled.  
>"He'll protect you and he's very loyal to his masters, will you take him?" Robert asked.<br>"How could I say no?" She replied taking Blade onto her lap.  
>"That's great, you reacted better than I thought you would," he said getting up, "I'm sorry sweetheart I couldn't stay long today. I have to go back to other puppets."<br>Jocelyn walked her grandfather to the door and waved him good bye, holding Blade in her arms. Blade knew he was in for a difficult task, for one how was he voiceless and she was sightless…how exactly was he to get to know her with this communication barrier? What kind of threats would he have to deal with in this situation? Who would be after Jocelyn Toulon? The question seemed silly at first but he knew that trouble always seemed to pop up where ever he or any of his friends were involved. But for now the main issue was getting to know his new master. For all the bloodshed and misfortune in his many years, conquering this beautiful barrier would a pleasant change.


End file.
